silly_survivor_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: A New Dawn
is the first season of Joan's Silly Survivor written by District3. Twists/Changes *'Theme' - After the Dark: All-Stars 4 - A New Dawn *'Stranded' - The cast start out in individual escape rooms within a submarine, where they have to solve a puzzle in order to unlock the door. People are allocated into the three tribes alternating in the order they escaped, with the last person to complete the puzzle being left tribeless, stranded in an isolated beach. In order to make it back into the game, the stranded player must figure out the location of the tribal council and carry out a three day hike to it. If the player succeeds, they are allowed to spectate tribal councils until Day 9, at which point they will rejoin the game. However, if by sunset of Day 9 the stranded player hasn't travelled to the tribal council's location they will be eliminated from the game. **'Tribe Dissolve' - Upon rejoining the game, the stranded player was able to split himself and the remaining fifteen players into two tribes of eight. *'Hidden Immunity Idols' - A total of three idols were hiding in the game, one per starting tribe. *'Atlantis' - Located underwater, Atlantis is a massive labyrinth of ruins, full of challenges, puzzles and dead ends. Players are exiled there via submarine, and have up until their first of two oxygen tanks depletes to explore it in order to try and locate a well-hidden and protected advantage. **'The Sacred Sword' - A powerful advantage, the player that obtains this item will be able to challenge any other player (that doesn't have immunity) to a firemaking duel for the right of staying in the game. The only exception is when the player is voted out. However, other than that, the player will be able to challenge anybody into a duel at any moment, including in the middle of the tribal council vote reading. *'Pet Auction' - At the merge episode, players were able to bid for pets that would come with advantages attached to them. After the advantage was used once the animals became powerless and remained merely as companion animals. **'Fidel Castro' - The player was allowed to have the dog sniff the voting urn after all the votes were cast after telling him a name. If that person had received votes, Fidel Castro would bark. **'Chance' - Chance will listen in to the player cast their vote, and if prompted, she will repeat the name of the person the player voted for. **'Pope' - The player can have Pope poo in front of a player of their choice after the votes are cast. The vote of the pooped on player will be removed from the urn and will not count. **'Groot' - Groot offers nothing at all. However, Groot could make for a pretty tasty snack! Castaways Season Summary TBA The Game *In Episode 5, Sonya played a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating 5 votes against herself. Trivia